Percabeth in Goode High
by Chouxes
Summary: A lot of Percabeth when Annabeth transfers to Goode to meet Percy. They will have to face challenges together. Sorry I'm not good at summaries! But enjoy!
1. Surprise!

**Hey guys! I know, I still have my other story Taking me away to complete but I really wanted to do this one. The idea for this story has been in my head for a **_**long **_**time now so...yeah. Please forgive me if I have grammer that is not good and spelling mistakes and stuff. Please R&R! And one last thing, I hate having to do the disclaimer .CHAPTER so I'm going to do it once and for all. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own the plot. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

***XxX***

**Percy's P.O.V**

I leaned against my locker talking to my friends, Luke, Will and Noah. We were chatting and having a good time but my mind was on the one and only, Annabeth Chase a.k.a Wise Girl. Her beautiful curly blond hair that is definitely fit for a princess and her stormy gray eyes. Those eyes were beautiful and they were one of a kind. I miss her so much!

Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself and tell you the story. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I'm a demigod from Camp Half-Blood. It's been 1 month since the seven in the prophecy have defeated Gaia. The seven include Annabeth Chase, who is my girlfriend, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, who is Jason's girlfriend, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, who is Hazel's boyfriend and even though it's called the prophecy of the _seven, _there is an eighth member which is me, Percy Jackson. After we defeated Gaia, I decided to go to high school. Unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't come because she wanted to stay there. So we're having a long distance relationship.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I am so excited! I am going to surprise Percy by transferring to Goode High, the high school that he's attending. Going to Goode will have a lot of benefits. Firstly, I will be able to see Percy every day. And also, I'm closer to Mount Olympus. I am currently re-designing Mount Olympus so I have to be close by it. He will be so surprised!

***At the school.***

I am finally at the school. It's a big building that's light blue on the outside and there is a lot of noise. It was a typical high school. The front yard had some trees and under them were people making out, reading or doing their homework.

I was wearing light blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a grey baggy shirt and a with my owl necklace and earrings.

I entered the school and started walking down the hall. When they saw me walking, a lot of boys whistled at me and a lot of girls glared. I just continued walking down the hallway and at the far end, I could see Percy talking with his friends. He was better looking now. He was taller and and leaner and he was tanned. His jet black hair was still ruffled in that cute way and his sea green eyes were as beautiful as ever. I went to the office, Percy still not noticing me. I knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice that seemed very familiar. I came in and say Bacchus. The wine god.

"Hi Bacchus. No need for you to disguise yourself." I said.

"Annabelle! How are you?" he replied.

"It's Annabeth. And I'm good. Thanks."

"Anyway, Aniebelle. Do you want me to find someone to guide you?"

"No thanks. I have someone here that can guide me."

"Okay good, now off you go." He handed me my schedule.

"Okay bye."

My locker number is apparently 449. I searched and I finally found it. It was right next to Percy. His locker was on my right. I heard him say bye to his friends and he started getting his books from his locker. He still didn't notice me. I opened my locker and put my books in. After a lot of concentration, I found out that my first lesson is English. Oh joy! (Note the sarcasm.) I hate English. After all, I have dyslexia and ADHD so you must get it now. I put my English books in my bag and put it on my shoulder.

I thought and thought. _How should I greet him? Should I just go up to him and say hi? What should I do?! Wait…what? I'm acting like someone from Aphrodite! I'm a daughter of Athena. I shouldn't be acting like this! _I scolded myself mentally. His back was facing me. I put my hands on his eyes and said

"Guess who!" Everyone was watching us by now. It seems like he's really popular.

"I told you Drew. I don't want to go out with you!"

"Who's Drew?" He turned around.

"Annabeth!" he said loudly. Happiness was very obvious in his voice. He hugged me tight and my feet were off the ground. Everyone had their jaw hanging. He looked at me for a second and then we kissed. Everyone's eyes widened. We kissed for 10 seconds and then I realised that everyone was looking at us. I pulled away. He pouted. I laughed and told him to put me on the floor. And he did.

I was earning a lot of glares from many girls but I was too happy to care about that. This was going to be a fun year!

***XxX***

**Sorry if it's too short or something. I did my best and I promise that I will continue this story. Please send me suggestions! Constructive criticism is very appreciated. But no flames please! **


	2. Moving In Together

**Hi everyone! I am so happy right now! I got lots of reviews in my other story Taking me Away and I got a quite a lot of reviews for only one chapter! Please Review! *puppy dog eyes.* Anyways, on with the story!**

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I turned To Percy. "Gimme your schedule. I'm gonna compare it to mine." I tell Percy.

"There you go." He hands me the schedule..

After a few minutes of concentration, I finally find out what the subjects are. See, I'm dyslexic. My brain is made to read Greek, not English. I also have ADHD. Most demigods have dyslexia and ADHD.

I turn to Percy. "We have everything together except for the 4th period. I have Architecture and you have Marine Biology."

"Cool! Then we better be off to English!" he says with a grin.

"Okay. You lead the way." I reply.

***In the classroom***

Percy intertwined his fingers with mine. He dragged me to the back row. "Let's sit here." He says. Motioning to two seats next to each other. The seats were near a window.

Percy sat in the one closest to a window. I sat next to him. "I missed you." He tells me.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain."

He leans in and kisses me. I missed the warm and soft feeling of his lips against mine. We kissed for one full minute and then we broke apart from the lack of air. Our foreheads were still touching and he smiled at me. I smiled back. We heard someone whistling. We turned our heads to the direction of the sound. There was Percy's friends. I recognized them from earlier.

Percy glared at them. They came over, amusement in their eyes. "Care to introduce us Perce?" a tall boy with spiky black hair said. "Annabeth, let me introduce you to Luke, Will and Noah." He said, pointing to each of the boys when he said their name. "And this is Annabeth, my girlfriend that is very much real and not at all imaginary." He said to the crew of boys.

"Hi Annabeth." Said all of them.

"Anyways, we are going to leave you two lovebirds over here alone. We do not want to see you two eating each other's faces again." Luke said with a smirk.

Me and Percy both blushed crimson red. "Wise Girl, where are you staying?" Percy asked me.

"I'm staying at a hotel." I answered.

"Why? Come stay with us!" he whined. "And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Firstly, I can't come stay with you! It would be more trouble for Sally and Paul and secondly, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, your surprise worked very well! And you're never too much trouble! Please come stay with us. Please!" He said please while making puppy dog eyes.

He knows that his puppy dog eyes always work. "Fine. But only if it's okay with Sally and Paul." I say.

"Yay!" he said and he gives me a peck on the cheek.

I laugh at his childish behaviour.

***After school.***

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Wise Girl, let's go to my house and if my mum says that you can stay, we can go back to your hotel to get your stuff." I tell Annabeth

"Okay."

After Annabeth packed up all of her stuff, we walked to my car hand in hand and I opened the door for her.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman?" Annabeth said to tease me.

"Why does everyone say that?" I complain.

Annabeth just laughs. After about 7 minutes, we were back at my house. I opened the door and I smelled the delicious scent of my mum's famous blue cookies.

"Yay! Cookies!" I say in a childish voice.

"Can't you be more mature Percy?" Annabeth asks with a smile.

"Nope!" I say. "Mum! Annabeth's here!"

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy's mum appears from the kitchen with an apron and mittens.

"Annabeth! How nice to see you! I suppose that your surprise for Percy has worked." She says.

"Pleasure to see you Sally! How are you? And yes my surprise has worked." I answer back.

"Wait…what?! Mum, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?!" Percy cries.

Me and Sally both laugh.

"Because it was a surprise dear. And kids, there are cookies in the kitchen!" Sally says.

Percy immediately runs to the kitchen. He already has three cookies in his mouth.

"Yum!" says Percy. "And mum, can Annabeth stay here? She's living in a hotel and if she stays here she can save money and I can be with her!" he says/asks Sally.

"Of course! Me and Paul would be delighted to have Annabeth stay. And Annabeth dear, you can stay as long as you like." She says.

"Thank you so much Sally." I say and hug her.

***XxX***

**So that was my first chapter! Sorry for only such a tiny chapter. I wanted to get it out so that you didn't have to wait ages. Please don't kill me! *Dodges Knives being thrown.* Bye!**


	3. The same bedroom!

**Hello peoplez! And no, the z in people was NOT a mistake. SO-O-O-O-O sorry for not updating any sooner but I had my other story and I was trying to get a chapter up for that one. Again, sorry. Thank you for waiting for me to update! I love you guys! :D Anyways, on with da story. And again, it is meant to be da and not the. **

**WARNING : THERE IS A MOMENT WHERE THEY MAKE OUT. SKIP THAT PART IF YOU DO NOT TOLERATE THOSE SCENES.**

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"_Thank you so much Sally!" I say and hug her._

"You're welcome dear. Now, go with Percy and find out which room you are going to stay in." Sally says.

"Okay!" Percy and I say at the same time.

We go off to the hall where we can see one door. On it there was a sign that said 'GUEST BEDROOM.' Percy opened it and we saw that it was stuffed with old things and there was dust everywhere.

"Well, I may have forgotten that we turned the guest bedroom into a storeroom." Percy said sheepishly.

I sighed. "You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I say with a little smile on my face.

"Not my fault!"

"Whose is it then?"

"Uh…Um….Uh….Ah….I-I..Um…I mean…."

"Exactly." I said with a smirk on my face. "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"You can always sleep in my bedroom." His face was a red as a tomato. I figured that mine was too.

"If it's okay with Sally." I said shyly.

"It's okay with me! I heard your conversation. Percy's a big boy now. He's responsible enough to have a beautiful woman in his bed." She shouted from the kitchen. She chuckled.

"MUM!" Percy said. He was embarrassed. And so was I.

Percy and I moved all of my stuff into his room. He had a gigantic room with a king sized bed so that was plenty for two people. I sat down on Percy's bed. I was exhausted. I patted the space next to me signaling Percy to sit down. After he sat down, he put his shoulder around me and put my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." Percy whispered.

"I missed you too." I said back.

He lifted up my head and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and it grew more and more passionate. Percy slipped his tongue in my mouth, not that I minded of course. Our tongues played with each other and he pushed me down on his bed. He was on top of me. I moaned.

We broke the kiss because of the lack of air.

"Percy, not now." I said. "Maybe another time. I'm tired. Okay?" I said.

"Okay."

To be truthful, I wanted him quite a lot and we didn't do it for 3 months. But I was in his house with his mom there. I had to act mature.

I kissed him softly. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

***XxX***

**Sorry for the small chapter! Some people wanted a scene where they make out so there you go. Anyways, bye! See ya next time! **


	4. Finding Nemo (filler chapter)

**Hello people! Please review! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter! *pouts.* So please, **_**please **_**review! But to people that did review, THANKS! And I shout out to the people that are following or put my story as their favorite story. It still means a lot to me! An if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. If I use your idea, I'll be sure to tell everyone that at the beginning of the chapter. ;) Also, there is a poll on my profile so PLEASE VOTE! I really want to hear your opinion and stuff. Anyways, on with the story, I talk way too much. **

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_I kissed him softly. "I love you." I said._

"_I love you too." _

"Dinner's ready. Come and eat before it gets cold!" Sally shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Percy and I both said.

We got up and walked to the kitchen. The wooden table was covered in a gold tablecloth that shined and there was a pattern of flower drawings on it. There was a vase in the middle with red and light pink roses in it. It was a long rectangular shaped table with four chairs on its sides and one chair on it's shorter sides.

On the table were bowls. One of them had mashed potatoes in them. The other had salad, the next had garlic bread in it, the fourth one had fries - or chips as some of you might say – and the there was a tiny bowl next to the fries that had tomato sauce in it.

There were four people in the house that were going to eat so I had no idea why there was so much food. There were four plates on the table and one of them already had everything in, except that it was blue.

"Percy, I already put your blue food on the plate for you so go and sit there. Annabeth, you can sit wherever you want." Sally said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

Percy went and sat down in his seat and said. "Wise Girl, sit here." **A/N: I realized that they hadn't called each other by their nicknames a lot.**

"Okay, thanks."

***After Dinner.* **

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Percy asked me.

"Um…sure. Why not?" I answered.

"How about we watch 'Finding Nemo'"

I chuckled. "Okay. We'll watch it since it's your favorite movie."

"Yay!"

I laughed at his childish antics. Percy went off to search for the movie while I waited on the couch. After two minutes, Percy came back with a CD in his hand.

"Found it." He said.

"I can see that."

He smiled at me and it made my heart flutter. He walked up to the TV and popped the CD into the DVD and then the TV automatically turned on. After 2 seconds, the menu for the movie came on. He pressed play and we started watching the movie. We watched only half of the movie. 'Why did we watch half of the movie' only you ask? Simply because during half of it we made out. That's why.

At the end of the movie, I just ended up sleeping on his shoulder.

***XxX***

**I AM SO SORRY! I keep saying that I'll post longer chapters, but they're still small. I HATE MYSELF! But this one was more of a filler chapter so…yeah. But I am still sorry 'cause I hate filler chapters myself so I don't blame you if you hated this one. But I swear on the river Styx that I'll make longer chapters afterwards. I don't know when, but I'll do it. :) Anyways, bye!**


	5. Author's Note (PLEASE READ) IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS'S NOTE **

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the author's note, I know that they're annoying. I've been really busy so I apologize for not posting anything for AGES! I AM REALLY SORRY! Anyways, I was thinking about putting Nico, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason, Conner, Travis and Katie into the story. I also wanted to put some Thalico (Thalia x Nico) and Tratie (Travis x Katie) into the story. I really need to know what you think so please tell me! Until next time! :) Bye! :D**


End file.
